


I miss you

by onyxmin_10225



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos fluff, 5sos imagine, 5sos luke, F/M, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, One Shot, Short Story, bae misses you, car phone call, fluff self insert, imagine, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxmin_10225/pseuds/onyxmin_10225
Summary: Luke's been away on tour and you miss him so much.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work posted on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy!

Imagine…

 

Luke was on tour with his band and you really missed him. He told you before he left to call him every day no matter what, he would always take the time to call you back. So here you are at 9 pm sitting in your car after getting out of work and thinking about calling Luke. You clicked on the Bluetooth option in your car and said out loud, “Call Luke cell.” Immediately you hear a robotic voice answer, “Calling Luke cell.” The phone rings.

“Hey, babe! Miss me?” No doubt he was smirking on the other side of the line.

“No, not really,” you said with a giggle. How could you not miss him? All those nights you spent staying up late and just talking about everything, remembering this brought a smile to your face.

“So what’s up?” Luke asked.

“Just sitting in my car in the parking lot at work. I got off not too long ago and I decided to call you because I miss you and your beautiful voice you know?”

“Well, I do get that a lot, you know with millions of girls screaming my name at shows and what not.” Now it was his turn to laugh.

“Oh haha, so funny Hemmings. Why am I even dating you?”

“You know why.” In your mind, you could just see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh really? Why do you say that?” You could literally go on and on about all the reasons why.

“Hmmm let’s see. My hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, my singing, guitar skills, my laugh, my smile, my deep and raspy morning voice, my body…. Need I go on?”

“I mean you could but I need to concentrate when I drive home. We both need me in one piece in order to see you in two months time.” You couldn’t believe you’d be seeing him again soon! It has felt like it’s been forever since you have seen him but it has only been a few months. You’d be able to spend time with him for about a month or so until he had to leave again for the next leg of the tour.

“Y/N. Babe. Are you there? Hello? You ok?” You heard his voice and snapped out of your thoughts.

“What? Sorry, I was thinking. I really cannot wait to see you, I miss you so so much!”

“Don’t worry about it, the boys were telling jokes and when we didn’t hear a reply we got a bit worried. I miss you so so much too Y/N! We just have to wait a little bit longer.”

“Tell them that I’m sorry and that I say hi and miss them! And while you do that, I’m going to start the car and start heading home ok? So just give me a second.” You heard a soft ok on the other line before you turned the key and started up the engine. You made sure you put your seatbelt on and that your headlights were on before shifting into reverse and backing out of your parking spot.

“Hey, I’m back.” You said as shifted into drive and headed towards the quiet street up ahead.

“Hey. The boys say hi back and that they miss you too.”

“Good they better or another Mario Kart beat down is in order.” Luke burst into laughter. Before you knew it, you were laughing along as well.

“Is it not true?” You asked with another laugh.

“It’s true alright!”

“So how was your day?”

“Long but it was amazing! The arena was completely sold out tonight and I swear they were the loudest crowd ever!”

“That’s good to hear! Too bad I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your front row tickets soon enough my love.” This made you blush. It would be your first time to their concert since you’ve been dating and he for sure would be as close to your row as much as he could. You couldn’t continue thinking about what an amazing night you’d have, you had to focus on the road and talking to the love of your life.

“I know I will and I am so excited!” You said with a huge grin.

“How was your day babe?”

“It was pretty good actually! Work was really calm, I get to sleep in tomorrow, and I get to talk to you!”

“Good, I am so happy to hear that! Are you almost home?”

“Almost, I just have to drive past Anna Lane and stop at the yield sign and then I will be home! I took the long way home tonight. Haha, get it?” The pun was a bit cheesy but you thought it was funny anyway.

“You’re so cute you know that right?” Luke said.

“Why thank you! Oh, and I am home now! I just pulled into the driveway Lukey.”

“Time to say goodbye?”

“No, unless you want to get some rest. I figured if you still wanted to talk I’d stay in the car or just hang up and call you back on my phone.”

“Nah, I want to talk to you for a while longer. I know it’s only been about twenty-two hours since we last talked but I really missed your voice Y/N. I mean I always miss hearing you talk, laugh or sing but today was different. I just wish you were here you know? You should hang up and call me back though, you need to get inside and get something to eat. I’ll talk to you in a few minutes then ok? Love you!” You didn’t know what to say but you smiled nonetheless.

You always missed him too and some days it was so unbearable you wished you were with him too. You quickly said I love you too before he hung up and shut the engine off before exiting your red Jeep Patriot. You locked it up and headed up to the front door as you fumbled with your keys.

You pushed the door open and quickly shut and locked it before dropping your things on the table and opened your phone to FaceTime Luke. It rang a few times before he picked up the call.

“Hey, you! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Luke said, accompanied by his beautiful smile.

“It’s been ages! Did you miss me?”

“Of course.”

“You better!” You said loudly before breaking into a fit of laughter. You stuck your tongue out at Luke and he just laughed. You admired his perfect smile, how his eye crinkled, and how he sometimes caught his tongue in between his teeth mid-laugh. Damn, you were really in love with him and boy did he know it.

“Will you sing to me to bed tonight after I get something to eat?” You asked sweetly.

“As you wish.” This made you swoon. You clutched your chest and pretended to faint.

“Stop being overdramatic,” Luke said jokingly.

“Who me? You’re more dramatic than me princess.”

“Whatever you goofball, just go get something to eat.” After he said this, you turned the radio to a low volume so you could still hear Luke if he said something. Then you ran around the kitchen trying to figure out what was edible and what sounded the most appealing.

You finally decided on making Eggo waffles with fruit on the side. While you ate, Luke told you about the upcoming cities they’d be touring and what songs he was most excited to perform.

After you cleaned up your dishes, you ran upstairs and told him you would be right back so you could go get ready for bed.

“Ok, I’m baaack!” You cheered.

“That was fast.”

“Well I couldn’t keep you waiting for 15 minutes now could I? Knowing you you’d probably hang up on me!”

“What?! No, I would not! How rude!”

“Oh relax Lukey, I was only kidding!”

“I know.” You read the expression on his face and it just screamed, ‘Oh god I love you so damn much.’

“Will you sing me to sleep now?” You pleaded happily.

“Anything for you baby.” This brought a huge smile to your face and he smiled right back. You quickly shut off your light, adjusted the brightness on your phone, and quickly got under the covers of your velvety duvet.

He sang all of your favorite songs as you laid in bed, listening to his angelic voice filter into your room. He loved singing you to sleep, you just wished he was here right beside you. He softly started to sing Vapor as you slowly drifted closer to sleep. He knew just how much you loved this song. As he finished this song, you became one with the darkness and fell asleep.

Just before you completely succumbed to the gravity of sleep, you heard Luke’s beautiful voice whisper something.

“I love you.”


End file.
